Leviathan Daydream 2
's Banner |start=03/13/2017 |end=05/13/2017 |number_of_plays_items=4 |gacha_items=27 |bonus_items=7 |promotions= * Trade without Doubling (Informer) * Trade without Doubling (Inspector) * Trade for the Item you Want |event=HAPPY EGG!! |promotion=CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (1st Half) |previous_gacha=Dance Party at Castle |next_gacha=Deep Ocean City }} Gacha Summary - Once in a blue moon was a Premium Gacha available from 03/13/2017 to 05/13/2017. It included 4 ‘Number of Plays’ Items, 27 Gacha Items and 7 Bonus Items. The Gacha Promo included 2 ‘Trade without Doubling’ (Informer and Inspector) promotions and a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotion. Gacha Rates *S Rare: 3.75% *Rare: 0.0% *Unique: 11.3% *Other: 84.95% Images Number of Plays (Hand Accessories) Leviathan Apple ver.A red.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Leviathan Apple ver.A red (Hand Accessories) Leviathan Tattered Teddy Bear ver.A brown.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Leviathan Tattered Teddy Bear ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Leviathan Long Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Long Hair ver.A white (Tops) Leviathan Choker on Elegant One-Piece ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Choker on Elegant One-Piece ver.A white Gacha Items (Face) Leviathan Melancholy Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Leviathan Melancholy Face ver.A blue (Face) Leviathan Melancholy Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Leviathan Melancholy Face ver.A green (Face) Leviathan Smile Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Leviathan Smile Face ver.A brown (Face) Leviathan Cool Face ver.A grey.jpg|(Face) Leviathan Cool Face ver.A grey (Posing Profile) Leviathan Losing Myself in Thought Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Leviathan Losing Myself in Thought Pose ver.A black (Show Items) Leviathan Back Street Decor1 Blue ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Leviathan Back Street Decor1 Blue ver.1 (Show Items) Leviathan Back Street Decor1 Black ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Leviathan Back Street Decor1 Black ver.1 (Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A pink (Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A red (Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A purple (Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Choker on One-Piece ver.A green (Tops) Leviathan Assassin Suits ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Assassin Suits ver.A blue (Tops) Leviathan Assassin Suits ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Assassin Suits ver.A black (Tops) Leviathan Boy Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Boy Style ver.A red (Tops) Leviathan Boy Style ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Boy Style ver.A yellow (Tops) Leviathan Causal Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Causal Style ver.A red (Tops) Leviathan Causal Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Causal Style ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Leviathan Long Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Long Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Leviathan Long Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Long Hair ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Leviathan Half Up Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Half Up Hair ver.A red (Hairstyle) Leviathan Half Up Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Half Up Hair ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Leviathan Airy Short Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Airy Short Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Leviathan Airy Short Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Airy Short Hair ver.A purple (Outerwear) Leviathan Gun and Long Hoodie ver.A pink.jpg|(Outerwear) Leviathan Gun and Long Hoodie ver.A pink (Outerwear) Leviathan Gun and Long Hoodie ver.A grey.jpg|(Outerwear) Leviathan Gun and Long Hoodie ver.A grey (Body Accessories) Leviathan Back Street Beer Case ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) Leviathan Back Street Beer Case ver.A red (Body Accessories) Leviathan Back Street Beer Case ver.A yellow.jpg|(Body Accessories) Leviathan Back Street Beer Case ver.A yellow Bonus Items (Tops) Leviathan Boy Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Boy Style ver.A blue (Tops) Leviathan Causal Style ver.A grey.jpg|(Tops) Leviathan Causal Style ver.A blue (grey/black) (Hairstyle) Leviathan Half Up Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Half Up Hair ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Leviathan Airy Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Leviathan Airy Short Hair ver.A black (Outerwear) Leviathan Gun and Long Hoodie ver.A black.jpg|(Outerwear) Leviathan Gun and Long Hoodie ver.A black (Body Accessories) Leviathan Back Street Beer Case ver.A black.jpg|(Body Accessories) Leviathan Back Street Beer Case ver.A black (Back Accessories) Town from Back Street ver.A blue.jpg|(Back Accessories) Town from Back Street ver.A blue Promotion Informer (Promotion) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Informer.jpg|Informer Inspector (Promotion) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Inspector.jpg|Inspector Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Trading 1.jpg|Trading (Promotion) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Trading 2.jpg|Trading (Promotion) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Trading 3.jpg|Trading Others (Profile) Leviathan Daydream 2.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 2's Profile (Show) Leviathan Daydream 2.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 2's Show (Banner) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Promotion.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 2's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Leviathan Daydream 2.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 2's Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Leviathan Daydream 2 - Promotion.jpg|Leviathan Daydream 2's Sub-Banner Trivia * Delicious My Love referenced with the item (Face Accessories) My Beloved Together ver.A yellow. (Face Accessories) My Beloved Together ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face Accessories) My Beloved Together ver.A yellow|link=Delicious My Love Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Simple & Clean Category:2017 Category:2017 Gacha Category:HAPPY EGG!! Category:Dark Category:Leviathan Daydream Collection Category:Military